Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-68.231.221.239-20181019021202/@comment-36159073-20181019030135
_*ahems* warning rant ahead "Keefe is soooooooooooooooooooo mature" Personally, I don't think I've ever said or called Keefe mature. Neither have I seen anyone on this wiki let alone met anyone who said anything about Keefe being mature. Why? The answer is simple: He isn't. He jokes around a lot and pulls pranks which is why i love him so much for trying to make things lighter. He does have a serious side as seen in Exile and the other books. "OMG KEEFE IS SO PERFECT" Yes, maybe I have called him perfect. but that's because in Nightfall, after reading the Keefe-short-story, I couldn't help but think about he was perfect. not perfect as a person. But a perfect person for Sophie. "and has faults, but all bad actions he has done is perfectly okay" Sophie has forgiven him for his actions. I don't understand why but I will take this as a sign that everything is fine now. Though, I admit things were hecking terrible before. but they are getting better. " because he's emotionaly developed" He's not perfect (i say possibly contradicting myself) I mean he's an Empath. If you haven't read the Keefe-short-story or Nightfall Keefe has gotten better. He's not as broken as he was in Neverseen. "and I hate Fitz, because he's a whiny person that says "but we're cognates" for everything he doesn't like, and he's so annoying," I may not like how Fitz is part of Sophie's love life as well as Keefe but I haven't read any comments that directly call him whiny (maybe I have but my memory is deteriorating like everyone's). Yes, whenever he says "But we're Cognates" some part of me wants to shut him up, but the other part of me is saying "Hey at least he's trying. Plus he's right they are Cognates." I hope no one hates Fitz… "Keefe has done everything for Sophie, and Fitz has joined the evil family member train late" Keefe hasn't done everything for Sophie. I don't ever remember hearing anyone say that. sure a lot of what he's done is for Sophie. So you could say everything's Keefe's done he's done for Sophie. idk if this makes sense. yeah, the "Fitz has joined the evil family member train late" argument is a bit questionable. (but at least we're trying lol how many flaws do you expect we find with the Golden Boy? I mean this is Fitz we're talking about) "Keefe was hit harder" …not sure how to respond to this since I do agree with it. Fitz still at least has a family that's somehow staying strong and staying together. Keefe was hit harder which made him do drastic unneeded things. "Keefe hated his mom, and Fitz had a brother-like relationship with Alvar, probably making it hurt more for Fitz." okay I'll give you the "Fitz had a brother-like relationship with Alvar" but Keefe didn't hate his mom. He always thought his two parents were like this "Two awful parents. One better than the other. Or so Keefe thought." (which is from Neverseen if you're wondering) The other reasons at the end are very nice, and I applaud you �� okay this was longer than expected…